


Bucket full of plots

by outer_space_junk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AU, Developing Friendships, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, Short Stories, cuteness overall, violence maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outer_space_junk/pseuds/outer_space_junk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been inspired by other stories I've read and from random thoughts to make my own plot book. It's mainly gonna be a lot like 'ex. you saw me eat the last of the cookies but didn't say anything.' ect. and so on. But with the lovely peeps from Rooster teeth because I just can't help it.  Also do suggest things if you want to as well I'm all up for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> just a bunch of stories I hope you guys like -u-
> 
> Ryan makes mornings bearable and you love that.

_In all honesty why did mornings have to be so ugh._

You thought this as you curled up in a ball under the covers to hide from the suns rays. You laid there in a daze letting thoughts pass through and slowly start to put you back to sleep. Then you woke up to the warmth of arms wrapped around you and light kisses being peppered down your shoulder.

You smiled as you slowly came to and realized that Ryan was awake now. "What are you doing?" you ask softly. "Nothing just enjoying the sight. Did I ever mention just how cute you are when you have to get up." he says as he continues  to  run his fingers through your hair slowly. "No why's that?" I say cuddling closer into the warmth he emits. "Because you hate it and just burrow away under the covers to sleep, like a child sometimes you know." he says chuckling as I softly thump his nose. "Oh shush it you jerk." I say as I curl up to him. "I can't help it if I like to sleep especially when you're here." I say glad that it's a weekend and we don't have to get up for work. "Dork." he says.

Then the rest of the morning was spent laying in bed until you finally had to get up to eat and do things. You really enjoyed days like these, you felt relaxed and at peace. It made you happy to have Ryan with you, you actually loved to wake up early sometimes just to see his calm expression. He looks peaceful and when he wakes up and catches you he'll tease you about it. But you don't mind, days like these are your favorites. _In all honesty mornings were your favorite._

 


	2. Let's bake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying. But baking is hard. Jack and you spend/attempt to bake. It's a cute fluff.   
> Also this one is slightly longer woo, I'm proud of myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around guys and reading the story it's much appreciated. -u-

You continued to look up every few seconds or so even making faces to get his attention. You even proceeded to make strange noises. "Oh my gosh what is it y/n?" Jack said looking at you with a glance over the book he was reading. "I'm bored." you whine as you turn upside down on the couch. "And what do you want me to do about it?' he says amused with your childish antics. "Lets do something fun." you say wiggling your eyebrows and smirking. "Okay." he simply said getting up. "Come on." he says leading out of the living room. Excitedly you follow after him nearly fallen off the couch.

"This isn't what I had in mind." you say as you put on an apron and struggle with tying it up properly. "Well baking is fun, here let me." he says helping you tie the knot. His hands linger around your waist as you lean on him and cherish the kisses he plants on you. "I love you my tiny dumpling." he says burrowing his face into your neck. "Love you too, now off your tickling me!" you say laughing and pushing on him weakly. "Oh alright. But come on lets bake!" he says clapping his hands. You smile and help him get the ingredients.

"Alright now I'm gonna turn it on and mix while you pour okay." he says handing you the bowl of dry ingredients. "Got it." you say sure you couldn't possibly mess this up. Once the mixer was on you start to pour slowly but then the bowl tilts forward too much and flour goes everywhere. Quickly turning off the machine Jack looks you over then starts laughing. "Oh my gosh y/n how could you possibly have done that?" he says chuckling. "Look at you." he says chuckling. "Oh shush up Jack look at you its all in your beard." you say laughing too. You both laughed for a while before deciding to clean up. 

Eventually you guys finally got the muffins in the oven. "How about we clean up this mess while we wait huh?" Jack says wiping some flour off his beard. Smiling you nod and you both set off to work. You were still surprised you got the flour everywhere and batter on your faces too. "So do you think they'll come out okay?" you ask crouching in front the oven to get a glimpse of the muffins rising. "Of course, but you did eat quite a few chocolate chips." he says chuckling. "Oh hush you did too." you say smiling at him as you stand up. "Well a few missing won't be a problem." he says pulling you into a hug. "Alright. Hey Jack?" you say looking up at him. "Yeah?" "Thanks for doing this with me it was fun." you say smiling. "Hey it was fun and I love spending time with you anyways." he says smiling sweetly and leaning down to kiss you gently. But the sweet moment was broken when the oven started beeping. "Ugh." you say pouting. "Come on they'll burn you dork." he says laughing as he pries your arms off.

"These are the best!" you say taking another huge bite. "I know but slow down you'll choke." he says watching you with amusement. "Oh trust me I won't choke." you say smirking at him. Then you were the one who had to pat Jacks back as he started coughing up a muffin. "Jesus Jack don't choke." you say smiling. "Oh shut up." he says going to get you. He chases you around until he gets you and holds you on the couch. "We should bake more often, just try to not make a mess huh." he says teasing. "Hey I tried, baking is hard." you say as you snuggle up to him and fall asleep. "Love you dumpling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. -u-


	3. I've been infencted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your sick but at least have someone to help out.  
> (Gavinxreader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boom next story. And it's so much longer too! You guys should be proud.  
> based on the fact that I'm sure I just got siicckkk!

[at work]  
"Jeez I hate allergies and being sick!" Lindsay said as she sniffled and reached for another tissue, "I honestly don't see how you are not affected by the climate change and shit." she said to you. "Well you see I'm blessed to not getting sick so easily. At least three times max a year." you say giving her a smug look. "Oh Christ you and Gavin are literally made for each other. Dorks." she said throwing a tissue at you. "Eww! Lindsay stop you'll contaminate me!" you say moving farther away from her. "Oh really?" she says with a smirk getting up. "Do you want a hug (y/n)?" she says holding out her arms. "No! Away foul beast!" you say as you get up and start running out the room. "Come back (y/n) I just want to give you my love!" she says chasing after you.

You continued to get the heck out of there and for some place to hide. Making a quick turn you find yourself in the Achievement Hunter office. Luckily the weren't recording so you ran towards Gavin. "Gavin open your legs." you demand quickly sliding down on your knees. This of course caused both Ryan and Michael to choke on their drinks. "Woo Gavin get it!" Michael yelled at him patting his shoulder.  
"Well I most definitely didn't quite peg you for that kind of person (y/n)." Ryan said chuckling. "Oh shut up guys I need to hide. If anyone asks I wasn't here." you say crawling under the desk. This was one of those times you were glad you didn't quite grow so tall. Then as if on queue Lindsay stormed right in.

"So has anyone seen our darling (y/n)?" she says as she walks in looking all over the place. "Well how come?" Michael questions. "Because I'm getting over a sickness remember and I'm simply trying to give her a hug. But she thinks I'll contaminate her." She says looking around. "Oh well she just went through here. Just missed sadly." Gavin buts in. "Oh good." she says making her way out. "Is it clear now?" you whisper. "Yup all good love." Gavin says. "Thanks dear." you say kissing his cheek as you get out. "Well I'll leave you guys alone now, see ya!" you say walking out. "Lindsay is not gonna give up you know." Michael tells Gavin. "Well I'm sure she'll be fine." he says as they get back to work.

The peace lasted for about a minute or two before a yell was heard. "And she has been caught." Michael says laughing. Ryan's laughter joins as Gavin decides to go make sure no ones dead. Upon finding you he sees Lindsay smiling triumphantly and you pouting. "You alright love?" he questions. "No Gav, if I get sick we know why at least." you say pouting. "Oh come on you'll be fine." he says matter of fact. "Sure." you say glumly. 

[the next day]  
God were you thankful you didn't have to go to work today. Why you ask, well you see you got SICK!! Yeah so much for being fine. "Gavin put me out of my misery right now." you say sounding funny with a stuffy nose. "Oh come on love you're over exaggerating." he says patting y"our head. "Now come on lets eat breakfast that should make you feel better." "No I don't want any." you say burrowing away under the covers. "Love come on I'll even make you pancakes, huh?" he says gently pulling away the covers. "Oh all right, but this isn't a good idea I feel awful." you say getting up. "I'll meet you downstairs okay." you say heading over to the bathroom. "Alright then love." he says kissing your temple. 

Once you finish using the bathroom you manage to catch a glimpse of yourself in the mirror. And let me tell you something you were no Disney princess alright. Your hair was a mess from moving all night trying to sleep, you had tired eyes because you could barely sleep. You were only grateful that the headache finally had gone away. You quickly washed your face and brushed your teeth to look less gross. Then you made your way down to the kitchen.

[downstairs]  
"Hey you haven't burnt anything down yet have you?" you say with a scratchy voice. "Of course not love. You feel any better?" he asks as he flips another pancake. "Well the headaches gone but I still just feel ugh." you say sitting down at the table. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll be fine I'll take care of you today love." he says.

Once the food was done you attempted to eat some. It went okay you managed to keep it down, for a while that is.

You were sitting on the couch trying to concentrate on what was being said but your stomach kept hurting. "Gavin I'm dying." you groan as you throw yourself face first into the couch. "Love please don't be so dramatic you'll be fine." he says as he leans over to pat your head. "Can you get me something to drink then?" you ask scrunching your face up in pain. "Of course dear." you were waiting but then shot up the instant you knew that you were going to throw up. You ran towards the bathroom in such a hurry you accidently ran into the door. "Come on!" you angrily respond as you get in and die.

Gavin heard your footsteps and shouts and quickly went to check up on you. "(y/n) are you alright?" he then sees you in the bathroom. "Oh love." he says coming over to help you. He gets out the medicine and some water for you. "Thanks." you say after you rinse out your mouth in the sink. "Your welcome." he says rubbing your back gently. 

You then managed to eat some applesauce then went to bed. You slept most of the day till the evening, when you woke up hungry. Hopefully you actually keep this down. And to your surprise Gavin made soup! "Gavin since when do you cook?" you ask walking in and hugging him from behind. "Well love I'm not the best but I did try for you, hope you like it." he says turning around and kissing your forehead. "Thanks Gavin I appreciate you taking care of this sick gal." you say holding him close. "Anything for you love."

The rest of the weekend was spent getting you better but you both had fun especially Gavin who even tried to be a 'hot' doctor for you. Yeah that was fun, you were laughing so hard at that. He really did help out and that was great. The next day for work you so told the guys about that. But you kissed Gavin telling him you were grateful and if he ever got sick you'd help out too. He simply agreed saying he'd love to see you in a nurse dress. And that's when you slapped him up side his head embarrassed. You still loved him though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading -u-

**Author's Note:**

> What you think?


End file.
